The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted control system for automatically closing a motor-driven window and the like in response to raindrops.
Conventional motor-driven window regulators are responsive to a manually operated switch. Automatic closure of a vehicle window is one of desired features of a motor vehicle. Reliable raindrop sensors are required to meet this demand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,605 (invented by H. Terazawa and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and titled "Load Drive Control System") discloses a wiper control system which senses raindrops to automatically initiate wiper operation.